


You Never Know Who You'll Meet In New York

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, I miss Miss Fisher, Phryne has an inkling that Newt is special, Please come back, implied past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Prompt: On a trip to New York, Phryne gets embroiled in a magical investigation. There are a lot of ways this could go -- is she a witch? A squib from an old wizarding family? A no-maj/muggle who knows what's up through her powers of deduction? Maybe she knows Newt or Jacob from her time in Europe during WWI. I feel like she'd get along really well with both of the Goldstein sisters, too, though she might initially be at odds with Tina re: investigative methods.Alternately (or additionally), maybe Dot unknowingly foils an evil plot by helping Credence & Modesty get away from Mary Lou through non-magical means.(http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=423627#cmt423627)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge, huge Miss Fisher fan. So I am pleased to be able to write this. xx

Phryne hooks her arm around Jack's. The night air is brisk on her face. Though, that could just be the bubbly getting to her head. Dot is back at the hotel, said something about planning out what she wants to see tomorrow. Jack is complimenting her on her dancing when she spots a familiar blue coat passing her on the street.

"Newt Scamander as I live and breathe."

Newt startles to a stop, turning sharply. The two ladies - a pretty blonde and a brunette with faint familial resemblance - and a portly gentleman with him all mirror him, watching him curiously. Phryne smiles. He still looks as delectable as when she first saw him smiling at a butterfly. "Miss Fisher." He greets, an amused upward tick to the corners of his lips, "Where are you these days?"

"Australia. Still hunting for the elusive Yeti?" Phryne laughs. When Jack quirks his head at her, "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. This is Jack Robinson. Jack, this is Newt Scamander. I met him in Tibet, oh what was it? Three years ago now?"

"Four. And you look lovely as ever." Newt replies, ducking his head and Phryne is immediately brought back to warm summer afternoons in their hotel after tea, a room that smelt of incense and honey. "It is nice to meet you, Mr Robinson."

Phryne takes Newt's hand, the one unoccupied by the suitcase. "Where are you staying? We must have tea together and catch up. I'd love to know how your book is coming along." The brunette steps up to his side, wrapping her hand around the wrist of the hand with the case.

"Newt." She says. Phryne's interest is piqued. Newt jerks his head to her. Nodding once, he brings Phryne's hand to his lips.

"I need to go. But I'll come find you." He says, pulling away. Phryne nods. Watching him rejoin his friends and hurry away to the end of the street, Jack wraps his arm around her shoulder and jolting her out of her thoughts.

"It shouldn't be possible," Phryne says in a rush, leaning against Jack, "He shouldn't even be alive. The last time I saw him, he was covered in claw marks, bleeding through all the bandages no matter how many times I changed them. His wounds would not heal. I... I stayed with him for three days, and on that last day, his wounds. They healed themselves. I left the room to fetch a doctor despite him telling me not to. But when I came back, he was gone and so were the blood-soaked bandages, and everything that even hinted he was ever there."

Jack furrowed his brow, looking to where Newt disappears around a corner. "I would say that it isn't possible, but this is you we are talking about. You are never wrong."

"Well," Phryne says with a shrug, "You're right there." She turns, pulling Jack along with her.

"Would you say that it is too late to stop somewhere for a midnight treat?" Jack asks, "I don't know this city as well as you do."

Phryne smirks. "I think I know just the place, Jack." They walk together, neither noticing the flickering lights nor the quiet rumble in the distance.


End file.
